Oblivia DxD
by Gruntled Baki
Summary: A loner student finds out that his school isn't what he thought. Under the mundane tests and study sessions, lies a darker, supernatural reality. Will he get swallowed up by superior forces or will he find a way to make sense of this reality? [OC x Sona][OC x harem]
1. WelcometoKuoh

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD or it's characters.

Ch.1 Welcome to Kuoh 

"Dad please wake up!"

A scared ten year old boy said to his dying father; the last words his father would hear as he shook and convulsed on the floor. He was having a seizure. After fumbling to call 119, a team of emergency medical professionals came in to attempt to treat Ed on the spot. When the seizure ended, they did what they could and placed him back into the ambulance for hospital treatment.

"Hey, what's your name?", one of the paramedics said.

"J-Jou"

"Would you like to come with us or do you have somewhere you can stay?"

Current day

"Jou wake up!"

His eyes jutted open. Despite sleeping in on a soft comfy bed, he felt like he was made of stone. Jou willed himself out of bed with tired muscles and headed for the bathroom. He walked past Asagi's bathroom while she was getting ready. She was a relatively tall woman; about 5'7 in height. She had dark blue hair and held bright golden eyes. Already had her white dress shirt and black business skirt on, she was ready for work.

"Good morning Jou!" A red flush coated her cheeks as Jou walked past her, naked.

"Morning mom". Jou yawned as he entered the bathroom down the hall; it was more spacious than the one Asagi was in. After getting ready for school, Jou said his goodbyes.

"Wait!"

"Hm?"

"Take this." Asagi handed Jou three 10k yen bills.

"Thanks", Jou said as he started to walk to school.

* * *

"Hurry up and open that shit!"

"Shut the fuck up! You want someone to come!"

"Yeah, if I gave a shit."

Three delinquents surrounded a vending machine.

Kicking and prying the front.

"Oi get the crowbar."

One of the delinquents ran off into a red convertible. Popped the trunk and grabbed the crowbar before slamming the trunk.

"You should put it back."

"Huh?" The three of them looked over to the newcomer. The kid had jet black spiky hair and noticeable dark skin. He had a school uniform that came from Kuoh academy.

"Fuck off!" One of them said.

"Sure, after I get what I want."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" One of the delinquents walked up to the kid, snorted, and spit a loogie on his shirt. With a satisfied smug look on the delinquent's face, he followed up with, "Hurry up and go to class you little shi—." He never got to finish his sentence as the school kid punched the loogie spitter in the face, breaking his nose in the process. He clutched his nose as he laid on the floor. With two thugs left, the guy with the crow bar walked up to the school kid.

"Dumbshit, now I need to fuck you up"

"Don't try to swing that crowbar at me. You'll only hurt yourself."

"Shut the fuck up you snot-nosed bitch!" With rage filling up his chest, his mind going numb, and his adrenaline pumping, he couldn't let some little kid get away with it. He had a reputation to uphold; this shithead deserved to die. The crowbar wielding thug took a massive swing at the kid.

"If only you'd stop mid swing , then you'd be alright", the kid thought to himself. The crowbar stopped inches away from his face. Then the school kid low-kicked the thug slightly. The thug moved a few inches to the right of his swing. Then the crowbar went in the opposite direction of its flight path and struck the thug in the face. Right in the middle; all of the force the thug used in his swing went right back at him. His forehead cracked, nose broken, top and bottom teeth smashed, and gums cut. The thug fell down to the floor and started to bleed furiously from the mouth. After that, the school kid walked up to the remaining thug. Who was snug between the vending machine and wall like a safe haven; a delusion.

"W-what's your name?"

"Jou. Jou Johari"

"Jou, I'm not like those guys. I just wanted to eat. Ya know?"

"Eat somewhere else." The leg shaking thug ran as fast as he could. There was no way he was going to get his face fucked up like his friends. Especially after witnessing everything.

Jou walked up to the vending machine. He inserted 10,000 yen into the machine and picked out a katsu sandwich. Then the machine spit out the bill and he took it; keeping the full amount. Jou opened the package. There was a cute postcard with a pig on it. He stuffed it into his back pocket while taking a bite. One bite of the sandwich reminded Jou of a time he doesn't know; a nice nostalgic feeling.

* * *

Kuoh Academy; formerly an all-girls school now turned co-ed. It was a prestigious school that sported the high school and college curriculum. One of the top schools in the nation, a graduate here could definitely land almost any job they want. What the school advertising doesn't say is that underneath the pristine, lies a dark, dirty underbelly.

Jou walked in the school's halls, headed to class. He debated on whether he should actually attend or ditch class. Ultimately, he decided to attend because he would probably get kicked out otherwise. He sat down in the middle seat. As the teacher came in, she noticed his presence.

"Nice of you to actually make it for once Mr. Johari."

"I could say the same to you or will you be announcing another substitute for the upcoming week?" Ms. Adachi frowned at his statement. "That Jerk," she thought. How dare he make such comments after being gone for a week. "If I give the class a pop quiz, he's sure to fail while everyone else gets a decent score. Then I can justify taking off a few points and maybe a few pegs while I'm at it". Ms. Adachi smiled to herself at the thought. She wanted to wipe off that smug smile off Jou's face and see him beg for extra credit.

As Jou sat in his chair, he noticed something was off. He felt a dark energy lurking, slithering to his classroom. It was pulsating, walking at 3.5 miles per hour. That's the speed of an average person walking.The aura bounced with a specific rhythm; it was fast, tight, and consistent. A person's aura normally directly reflects a person's movement because it hugs the body. Of course there are exceptions; generally speaking if a person isn't repressing their aura, then it will hug the body like an outline. Given this information, Jou deduced that this dark aura belonged to someone with purpose, and importance. Probably a female student because most of those positions in the school were held by women. After all, Kuoh was an all female school. Before he was finished thinking, the door opened. A young woman entered and handed a note to the teacher. She had straight black hair that came down to her knees and wore blue glasses. At that moment, Jou knew she was the source of that dark aura.

"What's a cute girl doing with that dark of an aura", he thought.

She then walked over to Jou's desk. Her eyes scanning the boy in front of her. "Attractive but wasteful", she thought. "Why would Kaichou waste her time personally meeting these good-for-nothings".

"Jou-kun. Would you please follow me to the student council room?" He nodded and stood up to follow her.

After a few seconds of walking, Tsubaki and Jou made it to the student council room. As he walked in, he saw various people doing paperwork and computer work on the side. It was a low lit room; with the morning shine bursting in through the windows as the main source of light. Of course, there was one woman sitting in the center.

"Hello. My name is Sonua Shitori. Please have a seat." Jou did as he was told and sat in the chair in front or her. Sonua took a look at the file on her desk. "Jou Johari. Age 16. Second year. Lives with Asagi Egawa; adoptive parent. Not currently enrolled in any clubs or sports. No extra-curricular activities to speak of." Sonua then looked at Jou's green eyes. "Can you see the picture this file paints for you Jou? You look like a delinquent."

"Well, I'm not. This just seems like far-fetched conjecture. Even if you tried to build a case against me to the school staff, they wouldn't have enough information to take official action." Jou crossed his hands and seated them on his lap, and crossed one leg over the other.

"I'll get straight to the point then. You had perfect grades in all of your classes in your first year. Right now, your grades are bad."

"I'm passing in all my classes. What do you mean Kaichou?"

"Jou, it's not enough to simply have passing grades. In Kuoh, we strive for excellence; the heavens so to speak. We have a reputation to uphold after all." In truth, Sona had multiple purposes for bringing Jou to the student council room. She only said one side of it to see his reaction. She wanted to separate wheat from chaff and figure out if Jou was like every other male in this school. She crossed her fingers together while her thumbs were in front of her lips and her elbows perched on the desk. "Then there's the situation with you consistently being inconsistent in your attendance."

This was bad for Jou. He shifted slightly in his seat. There was no way he could tell the truth. What he was doing and where were questions he would rather not have answered. "Sonua right? Look I'm just playing the long game with my school career here at Kuoh. 4D chess as they say. Playing at all different angles. It might seem like I'm losing now, but I'm actually winning."

Sonua raised an eyebrow. "Chess?" Jou noticed this; he paid attention to every movement she made. She had a positive spike in her behavior. He piqued her interest.

"That's right; chess. I'm no master, but I've been playing for a few years." Sona shifted her gaze to the chess set instantly when Jou spoke. Following her eyes, he confirmed that she was an avid fan of chess. He was almost there. He just needed to get Sonua to do one more thing. "You seem like a decent match; maybe you'll last a few minutes."

Sonua's eye twitched at that statement. "Decent? Who does this kid think he's talking to? Doesn't he realize that he challenged me, Sona Sitri, a prodigy to a chess match? Might as well lather himself with honey and jump into a beehive because he's playing my game."

Sona's heart rate jacked up at the thought of playing chess again. She's been busy with paperwork to play against Rias. And on the days she wasn't busy, Rias was scouting out potential pawns. There was one she kept talking about. Doesn't matter right now. Sonua looked Jou dead in the eyes.

"You think you can beat me in chess? Fine. There's nothing wrong with being ignorant, we all learn some time, but let's make things interesting. If I win you must take tutoring lessons and not miss a single minute of class. If—."

"If I win, my grades and attendance conveniently slip out of the school records", Jou said calmly.

"Tsubaki!" Sona's queen came over and set up the board. "I'll take black."

Jou looked at his red piece. It was unusual to play red vs black. Something about these pieces had an otherworldly glow to them. Doesn't matter really; he had a bet to win.

Jou looked at the board. He had the first move with the intention of developing his place on the board. Jou started by moving a pawn at D4 in an effort to control the center. Sonua placed her knight at 6F to counter. Unbothered, Jou placed another pawn at 4C. Sonua took another glance at Jou. "Okay, so he's not some loser talking shit." She moved a pawn at 5E. Then Jou moved his knight at 3C. "What the hell? Why isn't he moving his pieces twice?" She moved her bishop to cover her pawn at 5E.

After a few moves, Jou got a pawn close to Sonua's bishop and took it. The first capture of the game. Sonua decided to shift her strategy by moving her other bishop and castling early. Jou moved his bishop and knight. Begrudgingly, Sonua took one of Jou's pawns. It was too close to her territory. She didn't care though; it was just a pawn. After three moves, Jou castled as well. Sonua paid careful attention to Jou's moves.

"He must be trying to mirror my tactics. Taking control of the center, and castling in the early game." She looked at Jou with determined intent to win. What she saw was him with a satisfied smile. As if he knew he was going to win. "Smug bastard", she thought.

Jou moved his queen to 4A so his rooks were free to catch any piece that went to go for the king. Sonua immediately placed her bishop at 6C to intercept the queen and bait Jou. Instead Jou moved his queen behind a pawn at 4D; it was completely protected. Her pawn was right next to his queen and her knight was diagonal to his queen too. This wasn't good;she was mentally preparing herself to lose that knight. Instead, Jou's knight from 3C claimed her pawn resting next to her queen. Sonua debated the situation in her head.

"If I take his pawn with my bishop, then he'll take it with his queen."

She was losing control over the middle fast. Maybe she should move around it. After placing a pawn at 61, Jou took Sonua's knight with his own. Immediately, she claimed Jou's Knight with her pawn. She felt a small sense of relief; she could still win this.

Jou claimed her bishop with his pawn at 6C. Sonua knew it was going to happen; she was more interested in using her knight to claim his queen. Jou took it with his other Bishop before that happened.

"Tsk. It's like he knows what I'm doing before I do it! Any of these moves would have worked against Tsubaki and even Rias. Is he some kind of a mind reader?" Sonua pondered at that thought.

After Sonua claimed a pawn from Jou, he moved his queen to 4H. Sonua started to get aggressive; she moved her pawn forward and then her rook. With Jou only moving his bishop. Jou then moved his knight at 4F. Sonua thought he was going after her rook at 6G. Instead he moved his knight at 5H, diagonal to her rook. She was bewildered. Why didn't Jou take her rook?

A few moves later, Jou had his bishop at 4E and Sonua's queen at 7E; ready to claim it. Jou used his bishop to snatch her rook at 6G. This was insane. There was no way some random 2nd year was going to beat her at her own game. It didn't make any sense. Sonua closed her eyes for a second and remembered the second reason why she brought Jou here. She didn't want to believe it, but Rias' claims might hold some water. Of course, Sonua wanted to verify for herself.

Two weeks ago.

Sona and Rias were sitting down, looking over the other students during lunch. They saw Jou sitting alone eating what appears to be a Katsu sandwich.

"Thanks for meeting with me, Sona."

"Of course; it's no problem at all. What did you want to discuss?"

Rias looked over to Jou's direction. Her eyes scanning his looks, and posture. "That boy over there. I believe he had magical capacity." This took Sona back; it was sudden.

"Really? How do you know this?" Rias turned to Sona's skeptical face.

"I've received various reports from my queen. Akeno claims to have "felt" his magical presence multiple times."

"Is that all you have to go on? I don't doubt your queen Rias, but Kuoh is a hotspot for magical activity. There are Fallen Angels and Strays rumored to be here."

"That's true," Rias retorted. "However, I've been collecting eye witness accounts."

Rias and Sona took another look at Jou. He dumped his trash and started to leave. The girls stared at his ass as he left.

"You see Sona seven times out of ten, Jou is seen whenever a strange event happens at this school." Jou wasn't hard to spot; he had dark skin so it was pretty easy spotting him in a school with mostly Japanese students and the occasional European transfer.

"Okay so what? Did you come here to tell me to back off of your claim?"

"No Sona, I already said that with my most recent pawn.

Let's just say that this one is fair game."

"So whoever gets to him first then?"

"Let the best devil win."

Sonua placed her queen at 7A in an effort to get away from Jou's pieces. Jou used his queen to take Sonua's pawn at 6F. Sonua panicked; Jou put her in check. His queen had direct access to her King at 8H. With her pawn at 7H, she had no choice but to move the king to 8G. Jou looked at Sonua's face and met her gaze. He didn't notice beforehand, but she had beautiful violet eyes. With a strained and defeated look on her face, he moved his queen to 8H; right where her king used to be.

"Checkmate."

Sonua looked at the board in disbelief. Still thinking how she lost.

"You must've been practicing since you were young."

"Sure."

"Let me ask you one thing? It might seem a little strange but...Can you read minds?"

Jou smirked to himself. "Read minds. Come on Kaichou; that's ridiculous." Jou stood up from his chair and turned to leave.

"Thanks for the game."

He stopped and turned around. "Thanks for the twenty." Jou left the room.

"Twenty?" She must've heard wrong. Maybe it was the headache gained from her post-Mortem pride that was damaged. She knew one thing for certain. Jou Johari was a good liar.

As Jou walked down the hall, he felt a twinge of relief. He had a basic understanding of chess. He was in fact not a chess prodigy that practiced when he was young. Nor was he skillfully above the competitive chess player. He's never competed in his life and the last time he played chess was against his mom, two years ago. So how did he win? Jou smiled at the answer. Jou Johari has the ability to reverse and fast forward time via esoteric magical spells. These spells do not have a magical circle or a pentagon as a sign of activation. Instead transparent green spheres or rectangles appear. Anything within said objects are under the effect of Jou's time manipulation. To beat Sona, Jou placed a half room-sized rectangle. Anything inside will get reversed to whatever state and position they were before the ability was activated. Sona and the chessboard were inside. Jou did indeed lose to Sona at first. Whenever he would make a mistake, or Sonua would beat him in a match, he would learn from his mistakes by analyzing the results as the game was happening. When he was unsatisfied with the results, he reversed her and the game back to the beginning, like hitting a reset button. The pieces went back to their original position as well. Thus, Sonua would not remember all of the times Jou activated his ability because her memories were reversed as well; everything inside the rectangle got reversed. From her perspective, she only experienced one game; the game that she lost. From Jou's perspective, he witnessed multiple short games over and over again. Each game being slightly different. As Sonua would take the same actions repetitively, Jou placed his chess pieces in a way that lead to checkmate, countering and bypassing her moves. Over the course of twenty games, he had a natural feel for her play style; he knew what she was going to do next before she did it.

Jou looked at his chrome watch. It was time he went back to class.

To be continued.

**Author's note**

**If you made it this far, thanks. This story is based off the anime, not the manga or Light Novel. If you have any criticisms, please tell me in the review section. **


	2. Flushed

* * *

"That fucking teacher probably gave the class a pop quiz thinking i would fail it"

As Jou walked, he thought about his school situation. "I know it's a self-centered way of thinking, but i swear she has it out for me. She's like a yandere girlfriend that's completely obsessed, just minus the non-consensual sex". Jou stopped for a moment; he started to contemplate ways to secure his place in class that didn't involve long hours of studying.

"What if I used someone else to get her attention?" Jou looked out of the window and stroked his chin. "Adachi-san has a picture of her pets on her desk, she's always dressing her best everyday, and she has never mentioned a significant other in her life. There was that one time she went on a huge rant about relationships because of a comment a classmate made. Then there's her anger." Jou cocked his head around the direction he was walking from, the same direction the school library was in.

"Maybe those Hindu stories are right; there are quite a few stories about characters experiencing lots of unparalleled rage because of their commitment to semen retention".

"Rage...Kinda reminds me of someone", Jou said as he chuckled. "Heh, I know what i need to do".

* * *

Class 1A, a dark, empty room with only the sunlight to shine it; It didn't do a good job. A dark figure sat on the teacher's chair. It had it's legs perched up on the teacher's desk. It's hands holding a round black object. It had a large hole big enough to fit a hand into. From that hole was a stream of oozing purple liquid that dripped onto the floor. A few footsteps could be heard.

"Someone is approaching? Ugh!"

Bright red eyes that glowed in the dark emanate from the figure as it placed the object onto the desk and covered it with a folder. It then shifted it's seating position and chair to block the view of the object from anyone entering the door. The footsteps became increasingly louder. Then the door knob started to turn.

"Goro-san. Can I come in? I heard you had an early day today". The dark figure stood up to the student in front of him.

"Of course. You're Jou Johari right? What brings you to my classroom?"

"Yeah well I just wanted to stop by to talk to you for a bit". Jou broke eye contact and his cheeks turned red. "You see I uhh like this girl and I'm not sure what i should do. I know you're popular with a lot of the female students so i figured i should talk to you".

"Oh!"

The tension and anticipation disappeared from Goro's face. He felt a little bit better about the situation. "So you're having girl problems huh. Well not trying to brag, but i consider myself to be pretty competent in this area. So who is she?"

"Well that's the thing; she's my teacher".

"I'm sorry. I think i misheard you".

"I lust after my teacher daily".

"Ummm?"

"Problem is that i"ve overheard her talking about the type of man that she likes". Jou looked down in disappointment. "She says she likes guys that are authoritative and that can hold it down".

"Really?" Goro felt a twinge of excitement. He looked at Jou in thought. "At first I was a little upset because this kid interrupted me, but this might be a golden opportunity".

"Which teacher are you talking about?"

"Adachi-sensei"

"Excellent", Goro thought. "Adachi-san is such a hot teacher. Who knew she was into guys like me. I run a tight ship in my class. I'll just show her what i'm capable of". Jou's eyes were watching Goro's smug face. Goro was licking his lips in anticipation.

"I got him". Jou then noticed a purple puddle on the floor behind Goro's legs. "Goro-san, what's that purple liquid on the ground?" Goro's heart sank to the deepest part of his stomach.

"Fuck", he thought.

"Also, isn't it weird for someone to be standing up when they could just sit comfortably in a conversation? Furthermore, you got up immediately as I walked into the room. This isn't the military. Why are you so jumpy?"

Sweat started to permeate Goro's forehead and his armpits. "Shit, this kid is asking too many questions. I need to shut this conversation down".

"Hasn't your second period started already? You're missing class right? Students aren't supposed to do that. I think it's time for you to go back".

"Sure, I'll go back. Just tell me what that purple stuff is".

"You know, ditching class has serious consequences. All it takes is for a staff member to report them". Goro took a glance at the purple ooze on the floor. "This stuff right here? It's just a simple chemical experiment for class, nothing important".

"Well you seem pretty tense for a simple chemical experiment. Besides, I don't see any science equipment here or does lab safety not matter anymore?"

"Tsk". A large, visible vein showed up on Goro's forehead. "Just mind your own fucking business and go back to class!" Goro was seething. Who was this little shit snooping around where he obviously didn't belong. Someone should show him his place in this world.

"Alright. Alright. I get it". Jou turned around and left the classroom. As he headed back to class, he wondered if he handled things correctly. "Goro-san seemed to believe everything i said. Though I did piss him off in the end. I don't think that will interfere though. Just an inconvenience on my part".

Jou scratched his head as he walked up the stairs. His classroom was on the second floor. As he got closer he scratched his head again. "Damn, what's up with me? Why is my head so itchy? Do I have lice? Is my hair product a shitty brand?" Jou continued to feel up his head until he found a bump on his head. It was the size of an apple.

"W-What is…" Jou touched it with both hands to be sure.

"Why do I have a huge lump on top of my head? Should I go see the nurse? I know I didn't have this when I woke up today, and no one at school made any surprised reaction towards me".

Jou's pace began to quicken. Then it came to a sudden halt. "There's no way I could walk to class like this. It would draw so much attention and I have no idea what this is".

After thinking about it, Jou decided to go to the nurse's office. As he arrived, his head started to vibrate. "Shit what's happening now?" On top of Jou's head, a second lump grew. It was just as big as the first, but it was tilted slightly.

"Nurse? Nurse! I need you to check up on me!"

All Jou got back was silence. As if there were nothing but ghosts present. "Shit, she might be out today." Then it hit him. "Wait a minute, I never had this before… It was only after I exited Goro-san's room is when this happened. I need to go find Goro-san". Jou took off sprinting, headed for the teacher's classroom. Unbeknownst to Jou, Goro was a few classrooms away from Jou, watching him. When Jou reached the stairs, the first lump on his head grew taller. It doubled in size and took on the shape of what looked like a missile.

"Looks like I was right. This isn't a random occurrence. I'm being attacked. When I got closer to that room, this thing grew taller".

Rushed footsteps could be heard in the halls. Jou was running to Goro's classroom, but he wasn't the only one. "Hey you stop!"

"Damn, a staff member? Now? I don't have time for this".

"Why are you running in the halls?"

With a pained look Jou answered, "I'm just getting back to class after a bathroom break!"

"What class?"

"1A! Class 1A!"

"Hmph. You think I'm stupid? Class 1A is empty. No students allowed".

Jou clutched his head. He was suffering from a massive migraine. He felt as if his head was splitting open slowly. "My head feels like it's going to explode any second now. I might have to make a break for it and sprint full speed to the classroom regardless of the consequences".

A hand reached out and touched Jou's shoulder, but it was from behind. "He's with me; just running an errand". Jou turned around; it was Goro-san. Jou gained a shocked expression with sweat on his face. As if he was a rabbit caught by a hunter. Goro smiled smugly. He felt the sweet taste of victory as his grip on Jou's shoulder tightened.

"Let's go back to class Jou".

"Sure, let's go".

When they reached the classroom, Goro locked the door. "So you couldn't help yourself huh? Snooping around my business".

"What the hell is happening to me?"

"Oh, so you noticed it? Most people don't. You see I'm going to take back everything you learned here. There are certain things humans should never see. Ignorance is bliss after all. Once my fish are complete, you won't remember a thing; I'm ejecting that memory out of your head. Jou's eyes widened in surprise. "That shouldn't be possible; technology isn't that advanced yet!"

"Oh? Who said anything about technology? I'm using a supernatural method?"

"W-What? You're saying that this is magic?"

"That's right. This is my ability, Flushed". Goro started to slowly walk towards Jou. The fish inside Jou's body grew and stuck out of his head more. Creating agonizing growth pains. "You bastard", Jou said as he stepped closer. He realized that this ability is based on timing and distance by counting the time and observing the pain when he was close to Goro. "If you're controlling this ability consciously, then beating the shit out of you should cancel it". Jou readied his fists and loosened up his arms.

"TAKE THIS!"

Jou threw a massive haymaker at Goro's face, intending on destroying him. But as his fist was inches from Goro's face, he immediately stopped and clutched his chest. "What the hell?" Jou looked down and saw a long looking thing poking from his body. His skin stretched against the length. It was another of Goro's fishes. "It's in my lung!" Jou clutched hard as he started to gasp for dear life. He felt like suffocating despite having access to air. It was like he was breathing and suffocating at the same time. Then the lump in his chest started to move. The skin that was covering the fish started to stretch to an inhuman level. Soon the skin wrapped out of the two foot long fish completely. Then the fish violently ejected from Jou's body, but there was no blood and gore. Just a fish on the ground, wailing about. It wasn't a normal fish. Inside weren't fish organs, but Jou's right lung. Compressed and in a liquid state for suitable containment.

"Your lung is mine now. Without it your body is in no condition to fight. It's over for you".

"Wrong". Goro started to laugh.

"What can you do? I'm the one with the power here". As he said that, the fish started to approach Jou. "Hmph!" Goro flexed his arm. A bright yellow aura engulfed him. He was trying to gain control of the fish and get it away from Jou. The fish struggled a bit, but it ultimately kept going back to Jou. Then it touched his body and progressively shrunk back inside of him until it was normal. Jou's lung came back to him.

"What the hell was that? There's absolutely no way you could have control over my ability!"

Jou looked back at Goro while taking a deep breath. "You're right; i can't control your ability. However, you're mistaken if you think you're the only one with magic".

"What did you just do!" Goro then noticed that the lumps on Jou's head that were gone. "Where's the ejection fish?!" Goro panicked; things weren't supposed to go this way. He was supposed to be in control. Not the other way around. "You limp-dicked, pea-brained, runt". Goro then tried to punch Jou in the face.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!"

Jou took a big sigh.

"Take this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this!"

Jou started to rapidly punch Goro's body all over. His fists colliding with every square inch of his body; Jou spared nothing. All of Goro's soft tissue and hard bones started to break and fold. Large knuckle and fist prints formed while Goro was being brutally assaulted. The air cracked like a whip for each punch thrown. Goro's limp limbs flail about as the shear force from every hit sends violent shockwaves throughout his body. For Jou, his arms were a blur of punches and rechambering for the next punch. He took as few steps as he beat the teacher senseless. It was a cathartic release for all of the pain Goro inflicted earlier. Like stretching after a ten-hour car drive.

"AND THAT!"

Jou punched Goro in the face for the last time. His body went flying across the room, knocking over all of the chairs and tables. It was over, Goro was out of the fight. Taking in another deep breath as a show of gratitude for having his lung back, Jou left the classroom. He then checked his watch. "3rd period is going to start soon. I better make it. Jou rolled up his sleeve on his left arm; he checked his forearm. On it displayed a few numbers and a bracket.

:05

"I used up a lot of energy today. I need to cut back." On Jou's forearm was a magical counter represented in human mathematics. It shows an objective value of the amount of magic that is present in his body. The counter is only visible when Jou wants to see it. He rolled his sleeve down and walked into class. He finally made it. Jou went about his day normally. When his homeroom meeting ended, school was over. Jou just wanted to go home and relax, he was tired and had a lot on his mind. As he walked out of the school, he noticed Sona standing there as if waiting for him.

"Hello Jou-kun". Sona smirked. She had something cooked up in her mind.

"Hi" Jou looked at her suspiciously. "So why are you waiting for me?"

"Why don't we find somewhere to talk first?"

* * *

The old building. Sona and Jou were standing inside next to a window. There were no lights on. It was low lit and mostly dark. Only half of their faces could be seen to each other.

"Can I ask you something Jou-kun? Since we're finally alone together. What do you know about the supernatural?"

"Me? Well I only know what i've seen in movies. I'm pretty ignorant on this subject". Sona lightly chuckled in Jou's response.

"Oh Jou-kun. You really think i'm going to fall for that lie. You're just playing the fool, but you're not fooling me. I've been watching you for awhile now. I know that you're not only knowledgeable about the supernatural, but you also possess magical capability". Sona took a few steps closer Jou until they were less than a foot apart. "Did you know that the supernatural attracts the supernatural? It's almost unavoidable."

"Seems like you caught me. Assuming my magic is real, what would you do about it? Hypothetically speaking."

"Well I would offer you a hypothetical job assisting me in the student council".

"What? I'm not qualified for that. You know what my grades are".

"Not that kind of job; the supernatural kind". Sona then placed her hand on the window. Was it Jou's imagination or was the window suddenly wet as if it rained?

"I'll think about it. How do we make contact?"

"The woman you met earlier will come get you. I hope you'll say yes". Sona then walked away. Jou decided to leave too. On his way home, He decided to sit on a bench. He opened up his bag and took out a school notebook. It wasn't his; he borrowed it from one of his classmates in an attempt to catch up in class. He noticed that there was a page bigger than the others, so he opened the book to that page. There was a flyer lazily glued to the page. It had a circle with an odd design, two naked girl drawings with roses, and a message that read, "Your wish will be granted".

"Honestly who keeps things like this in their school notebook of all places".

It was dark out. Jou had to head home or his mom would worry. Once he started to walk it hit him. This intense feeling in his chest. A large object stuck out from his chest; his skin stretched to accommodate it. Then it bursted out of him. It was a fish, Goro's.

"Shit! I thought defeating him would take out all of the fish! He must've planted one with a delayed timer". Jou clutched his chest. The fish had his heart. Without it he is going to die. This time there was massive amounts of blood spilling from him. He layed limp on the floor.

"I need to reverse the flow of time on my chest and get my heart back", Jou thought in agony. He motioned his right hand over his chest while his left arm kept him upwards off the ground. His legs were limp, not doing anything. A green light began to appear in the space of a rectangle; it was over his chest. Soon the blood that was on the ground began to come back and enter his body in the same way that it erupted from his body. The fish started to come closer. Then after a few seconds, the ability stopped; the green rectangle vanished. Jou with haste pulled up his bloody sleeve to check on the amount of magical energy he had. It was nearly zero.

:01

"I-Is it over for me?"

To be continued

* * *

**Author's note**

**Sup everyone; I know it's been awhile. I just want to let you know that this story is not going to focus on Issei and he'll probably not get a harem. So if that's something you don't like then this story may not be for you. Also, there's going to be lemon scenes in the future with some dark and disturbing content so you've been warned. See you in the next one. **


	3. Recovery

What does heaven feel like? Is it soft like clouds? Is it warm and pleasant? For Jou, he felt good. His body was completely healed; no injuries, no pain, no emotional lows. Just positive feelings all around. It's like a light, warm feeling just coursed through this body.

"I…I don't think I want to leave." Jou's eyes slowly closed as a satisfied smile crept up on his face. It was pure bliss. Just imagine the peace someone can feel without overthinking, doubts, negative thoughts, anxiety, and fear.

"There's no way I can go back to Earth after being like this."

Then Jou woke up.

"Huh?"

His groggy eyes slowly opened as they started to look around. It was his room. He took in the sensations throughout his body and looked in front of himself.

"I'm naked?"

He also saw an arm draped across his chest. It looked small with smooth pale skin. Jou followed it's owner to his right. There, a woman with crimson hair and turquoise eyes staring back at him.

"Good morning", she said with a smile. "Nya-haaaa!" Her limbs felt nice and energized after she got up to yawn. Jou looked at her perplexed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rias Gremory, and I'm a devil."

"Right."

Jou got up, not caring that Rias got a full view of his naked body. Her eyes immediately jolted to his cock and balls, then back to his face. It was unmoving, devoid of any emotion.

"Here's a better question. Why should I care?"

Rias stood up as well and walked up to him while meeting him in the eyes, so close they could feel each other's breath.

"Because I'm your master now, you're mine."

Who the fuck was this random bitch claiming her authority? Jou's mind instantly ran through multiple fight sonarios. He ultimately decided that quick violent action was the way to go. "I'll just throw her ass out the fucking window. No, I'll reverse her back to the point when she was sleeping then throw her out the window so it's a surprise."

"Jou-kun!? Are you talking to yourself again? Are you dressed? Do you have morning wood?" Despite being a few meters away from Jou's room, Asagi's voice could still be heard. The walls weren't that thick. Jou then thought about what would happen after throwing Rias out of the window. First, it would end up with the entire window getting ruined. Second, if she decided to fight back, she would likely destroy his room in the process. Third, his mom would probably make him pay out of pocket for it.

Jou then finger poked Rias in the chest without breaking eye contact. "You're fortunate that I want to keep my window intact." Jou turned around and headed to the bathroom for a morning shower. Rias just sat back on his bed with a smile; she didn't care. To her, she just acquired a new piece for her team. Her mouth was practically drooling in excitement. Of course, she couldn't let him know that. Can't have him getting too cocky and full of himself on the first day.

Asagi stood on the counter with plates in her hand. She'd just finished making Oyakodon. "Jou-kun, breakfast is ready!" Jou walking into the living room fully dressed and ready. Behind him was Rias, also clothed. Jou sat down and helped himself to a few servings. Rias sat down next to him and smiled at her.

"Hello. Nice to meet you. I'm Rias."

"Umm. Nice to meet you too? Jou-kun?"

"Hmm?" At this point Jou was already eating, not caring about Asagi's complete surprise. He already went through that earlier.

"Where did this girl come from?" Jou dropped his spoon into his bowl and looked his mom in the eye. Rias' eyes started to glow. She was ready to cast her mind control spell on her. It would be way too complicated to explain everything. After all ignorance is bliss.

"Hey mom, you look cute today. Is your hair different? I like the new style." Asagi had her hair folded up with a clip as opposed to leaving it straight down normally.

"Huh? He's talking today?" To Asagi, Jou rarely talked outside of saying "good morning" or "goodbye in the mornings". Small talk in the mornings and Jou just didn't happen together recently. A small blush crept up on her face.

"Y-yes well I decided to do something different today. I'm glad you noticed."

Rias' eyes stopped glowing as she watched Jou stand up and walk to his mom. He pulled her in close into a hug with his hand firmly on her ass. Then he kissed her on the cheek. Her heart was racing, and her breathing quickened. For Asagi, she welcomed it, but was completely embarrassed. She was able to meet Rias' devious eyes looking back at her. She even caught Rias stealing looks at her son's ass when he wasn't looking.

"That little…"

"Well I'm headed off to school. Have a nice day at work alright."

"I-I will!"

After exiting the house Jou started to walk to school. He was a little disappointed that his dream wasn't real. After a few breaths, he accepted that it wasn't his time yet.

"Wait hold up!"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. You really want to walk with me?"

"Of course. We're going the same way right? Besides I'd like to get to know you more."

"Okay fine."

"So... You seem close to your mom."

"Why wouldn't I be? She's my mom."

"Well from where I was sitting, you two looked... intimate."

"Well she's been around for awhile." Rias thought about that. Jou was dark skinned while Asagi wasn't. Maybe he's half Japanese? She didn't see any signs of anyone else living there. So was it just those two? If that's the case, then what happened to Jou's father?

"Rias about what you said earlier…"

"Hmm?" Rias was completely lost in thought. It was only the sound of Jou's voice that brought her back.

"What's a devil?" Rias and Jou finally made it to Kuoh academy. Murmurs and whispers could be heard by various students.

"I'll answer all of your questions after school."

"Where do you want to meet?"

"I'll send someone to pick you up."

"Alright, so whatever she does, it's not a solo effort", Jou thought to himself. He turned and headed for class. Meanwhile Rias was walking upstairs until she ran into Sona.

"Hello Rias."

"Hello you too Sona."

"Putting the summoning circle in a book was a good play. Congrats on getting to him first."

"You're not mad are you?"

"No of course not. Although I'm a little disappointed at myself for not securing him sooner, it was fair."

* * *

Jou sat at his desk, one hand resting on his face with slumped shoulders, and heavy eyes. He wished he had gotten a few more minutes of sleep, but he wanted to deal with the Rias situation. There was no way he could explain away a random, naked woman sitting on his bed while also naked. Honestly he felt like his own worst enemy, contradicting his own desires. Jou started to rub his cowl muscle when he noticed a lot of commotion by the class door. There were around a dozen girls clogging up the area, squealing like piggies getting chased around.

"OH MAH GAWD!"

"It's Kiba!"

"You're all looking lovely today", Kiba said. He had a warm smile that lit up the entire room. Jou noticed that his school uniform was spiffy and properly worn. There were zero wrinkles and creases, absolute perfection. With light, platinum blonde hair, a pretty boy face, and the charisma to back it all up, it was no wonder why he was so popular in school.

"I wonder what the twink wants."

"Jou-Kun? I'm here on Rias' behest. Do you mind coming with me?"

Jou got up, unsure what was going to happen next. Who are these people and what do they want? These questions lingered in his mind as he followed the blonde. As Kiba's hand grasped the door knob of the Occult Research club Jou tensed his arms a bit. "This might be my last chance to back out. What if this is a trap and I get ganked in there? All I would have to do is punch him", Jou thought as he stared at the back of Kiba's head. A hit to the back of the head is known as a rabbit punch. It's illegal in combat sports because it's too effective. It can knock someone out before they even touch the ground. Additionally, that punch has a high chance of killing someone outright because it separates the brain from the brain stem; even untrained people have unintentionally killed. Jou was in the perfect position to perform the rabbit punch on Kiba. In the end he relaxed. He realized it was better if he relied on his ability to reverse the room if the situation didn't go his way; preemptive action wasn't necessary.

The Occult Research club has a victorian style appearance, sporting old picture frames on the walls and furniture. There weren't any lights on but candles that dimly lit the room with an orange hue. It was silent in the room, save the sound of the shower running. Jou could see the silhouette of a woman in there. On the left couch, sat a short, petite, silver haired girl with a cat pin in her hair. She didn't bother to look at the new arrival as she was too busy licking a chocolate bear snack. Across from her was a brown haired boy. He wore his uniform informally, leaving the shirt and jacket unbuttoned, exposing a red tee-shirt. He looked at Jou curiously with his brown eyes. "Hey! You're the new guy right?"

"Sure."

"Jou this is Issei Hyoudou, a third-year."

"Who's the loli?"

"My name is Koneko Tojo", Konoko said with a hint of displeasure. She obviously didn't like Jou's brazen tone.

"Your clothes are laid out for you when you're ready Buchou."

"Thank you Akeno".

A dark, raven haired woman walked out of the bathroom. She had long hair that went down past her waist. It was tied up in a ponytail with an orange ribbon. "Who is that?", a sleek voice exclaimed. Her violet eyes explored and inspected Jou's form. Every detail about him was swept up and stored in her memory for later. "I didn't see you." She started walking towards him to get a better look. "So you're the new guy huh?" Akeno had a bright smile as she wanted to create a good impression on the newbie.

"Yeah. I'm Jou Johari."

"Nice to meet you Jou-kun." Akeno gave Jou a traditional bow. "I hope you'll like it here; everyone is super nice. I'm Akeno the vice-president." Her hands were clasped together in front of her. Her arms squeezed her breasts together, increasing the already insane amount of ample cleavage.

"This place seems nice, especially if a cutie like you is going to be here regularly."

Akeno put a hand to her cheek and lightly chuckled to herself.

"Sorry to keep you waiting", Rias remarked as she walked out of the shower room. She was fully dressed, yet her hair was still damp despite drying herself with a towel. "I know it's terribly rude, but i didn't have a chance to wash after leaving your place."

"Don't worry about it." Jou took a seat on the couch next to Koneko. Across from him sat Issei, Kiba, and Akeno. Rias of course stood in between them, in front of her desk.

"Well now that you've arrived, we'd like to officially welcome you into the Occult Research club. Just know that the name is just a front in order to make us look like hobbyists."

"Why all the deception?"

"We're not the only devils here Jou."

"Figures. If Rias is a devil then, Sona must also be a devil. All that talk about the supernatural is probably what she meant", Jou pondered in his head. Outwardly, he still gave the appearance of his full undivided attention. A perk gained from years in the education system. "So what? I'm gonna play soldier in a gang war between devils?'

"It's much bigger than that. You see Jou there are fallen angels as well. A Lot of people confuse us for them but the difference is that they want to get back into God's grace. Devils by contrast don't care." Rias folded her arms under her chest, creating a slight ripple in her breasts. "They believe that if they take over our realm, heaven will be open to them. On top of that, the real angels from heaven are trying to fight us too. Meaning we're constantly defending ourselves from both sides."

"Seriously! That's fucking worse", Jou raged internally. Inside Jou was bubbling up a storm, but outside he appeared calm and collected. "So why pick me? I'm just another boot on the ground?"

"Not at all. We think you might have a sacred gear", Rias rebutted.

"Sacred gear?'

Akeno chimed in as she adjusted her seating position. "Sacred gears are intense and unique powers that's found in a unique few. In fact, the only people that are known to have them are important historical figures, so it's a big deal if you actually have one!"

"The thing is those with sacred gears can be so uncontrollable they can be a threat to the underworld. Jou, when I found you bleeding out on the pavement, I took it upon myself to revive you. Of course, as an honored member of the House of Gremory!" At that moment, Rias' black devil wings jolted out from her back. "And I'm Rias Gremory, daughter of the great and powerful Marquis of Gremory." Rias smirked to herself. "Meaning you are now my servant."

Jou's heart sank. "Isn't this so exciting? You're one of us now", Akeno added. Everyone else's devil wings sprang forth.

"Um…" Jou felt like he had a lump in his throat. His mouth suddenly felt dry and found it hard to swallow. He looked around the room; everyone had casual smiles on their faces like it was just another day. "Yeah no big deal. I just died and came back as a demon slave. Just some average shit", Jou thought. He was quickly losing himself. He looked over his shoulder to peek at the door when he noticed something black. His wings had already sprouted.

"Welcome Jou. It'll be good to have you here", Rias said.

"Yeah bro," Issei interrupted. "We're like sacred gear buddies!"

"Y-Yeah." Jou looked at their eyes, searching for the truth. "They're really serious." Jou felt light headed. He started to rub his temples with his hand. "So how does this all work anyways?" Jou was hoping that there was some kind of loophole in the rules that he could exploit. He deduced that because Rias had to wait for him to die in order to enslave him, he could reasonably assume that there was order in this system. If there is order, then there must be laws or rules that dictate it. So by learning, he can take advantage.

"A human and a devil must agree on a price for an exchange. Then they make a pact", Rias explained.

"Hold on. So when I summoned you with that piece of paper, I agreed?"

"Exactly, It was your wish to live."

Jou had a disappointed look on his face. "I fucked up" was all he said in his mind.

"Jou I heard that you already know about your ability and you've been pretty active with it."

"My. Ability", Jou whispered under his breath.

"I've felt your presence for a few months now. The slamming lockers incident, the flying pencils, and Goro-san's destroyed room were all you weren't they?" Akeno chimed.

"Yeah that was me." Jou got up and walked next to the window. He unlocked it and opened it. "You want to see my power?" Jou felt a wave of relief wash over him, all that stress from earlier vanished leaving only a clear mind. He put one leg through the window. Then the second until he was outside.

"What is he doing?" Issei thought.

"Rias!" Jou declared. "I don't intend on being your soldier in a three way cold war. So i'm going to say goodbye."

"Huh? What?" Rias' brain couldn't compute. She never thought that things would turn out this way. "W-Wait a second! If you attempt to leave then you'll be a stray devil. That means you'll be hunted down for the rest of your life!"

Jou thought about it for a moment. They know where he lives. Should he stand his ground at his house or run away? Fighting could end up hurting his mom as a casualty. Running away could also just prolong that encounter. Was there really no way out? How could he spare his mom his problem? "I can live with that." Jou said. "In fact, i can end it with that."

"What are you talking about dude? Just come back inside." Issei pouted.

Jou looked into Rias' eyes. "If i can't live on my own terms then there's no point in living. I have no interest in fulfilling some else's dreams. Especially when i have things to do". Jou thought about what he really wanted. He imagined himself free and happy. Rias on the other hand was starting to panic. If her newly acquired piece killed himself then that would reflect badly on her. It was especially important for Rias to look extremely responsible and competent as possible. Any blemishes would undermine her attempts to stay independent. Rias felt stuck and that she had to just bite the bullet and overcome this situation.

"What do you want?"

"Buchou you can't be serious?!", Issei said.

"I'll drag him back in.", Koneko said while rolling up her sleeves.

"No Koneko, I'll handle it.", Rias softly spoke. "Actually, you all can go home."

"But Buchou!", Issei whined.

"Don't disobey me!", Rias ordered.

"Come on Issei.", Kiba said reassuringly. "Buchou can take care of herself."

"Akeno you can stay.", Rias commanded. Akeno gave Rias a curious look, wondering what Rias was up to.

"Alright Rias."Jou was as calm as the nonexistent wind. "I want you to restore my humanity."

Rias tensed up. "That's not possible."

"Then release me from the Gremory family."

"I can't do that either."

"Why?"

"Because you have to be a high class devil in order to do those things. I don't have the authority to make someone a high class devil. Even if i could the other devils would have to recognize you too."

"What can you do?" Jou was getting impatient. He was starting to get a migraine. Using his magical ability from his fight with Goro drained him and Rias' healing ability did little to restore his reserves. "You know what, just give me raw magical energy?"

Akeno and Rias raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? That's all you want?"

"Yeah. Why, you thought I was going to ask for a blowjob?" Jou chuckled. Rias felt a hot feeling wash over her face.

"Fufufufufufufufufufu." Akeno tried to cover her laugh with her hand. "Why don't we make another contract between us devils?

"Alright. Akeno could you please set up the paperwork?" As Akeno got to work, Jou came back inside and discussed the details with Rias.

"Okay so just to be sure, If Rias gives you magical energy every week, then you'll have to perform your duties as a devil. The quantity and quality must be appropriate for the work done. Lastly, this contract will last as long as you remain in Rias' peerage." As Akeno finished reading, Rias thanked her for her support. Jou walked up Akeno to give his consent to the contract.

"Alright Rias I'm going to head home. See you later." Rias waved Jou goodbye. As soon as the door closed Rias quickly sat down on the couch. She had a relieved look on her face.

"Honestly that was the most stressful introduction i've ever had." Rias started to rub her temples as Akeno brought over some tea.

"Thanks Akeno."

"I wonder what your brother would do if he found out."

"Ugh, don't even mention him. If he found out then I would never hear the end of it from Grayfia."

"Well at least you can say things have gotten more interesting around here."

"Yeah that's what worries me."

* * *

As Jou walked through the hallways, he smiled to himself. He was never going to kill himself. Rather, if it came to it, he would jump off the building and then put a delayed timer so when he splattered his brains on the pavement, his body would reassemble; reversing to the point of time when he was alive in mid air. When he reached a few feet off the ground, he would deactivate his ability, falling and landing on his feet. All in an effort to fake his death.

Jou took notice of the gym. "Maybe i should wash my gym clothes tonight."

To be continued...


End file.
